1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning type endoscope configured to scan illumination light to acquire an endoscope image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, endoscopes configured to scan illumination light have been widely used in a medical field and the like. Scanning type endoscopes are also being proposed which are configured to two-dimensionally scan light guided by a light guide section on an object such as an observation region, and receive and image reflected light.
As a conventional example of such scanning type endoscopes, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-139781 discloses a confocal optical unit and discloses a structure in which a magnetic drive plate formed of a magnetic member such as silicon steel is attached, through bonding, to a distal end portion of an optical fiber that forms a light guide section in the confocal optical unit, and the magnetic drive plate and the optical fiber are flexibly supported by a flexible support body such as rubber so as not to obstruct a displacement in a Y-axis direction of the distal end of the optical fiber due to a deformation in the Y-axis direction of the magnetic drive plate.